ELA
by Zelden-san
Summary: Eiri padece una enfermedad que lo tiene inmóvil y sin poder hablar. Si bien aún no acepta su condición, conocerá a una persona que le ayudará a sobrellevar la enfermedad y con ello, aprenderá a ver la vida con otros ojos...


Hola,

les traigo este oneshot que terminé hace poco de escribir. Espero que les guste y que puedan reflexionar un poco respecto a la situación expuesta.

La enfermedad de Eiri se llama ELA o esclerosis lateral amiotrófica. Para que se hagan una idea, es la misma enfermedad que padece Stephen Hawking.

Saludos y déjenme sus opiniones =)

* * *

**ELA **

_Silencioso dolor _

¿Les ha pasado que tienen al amor de su vida enfrente y no pueden decirle lo que sienten? A mi me pasa todos los días, pero no porque no quiera o porque me dé vergüenza o algo parecido, al contrario, daría cualquier cosa por poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos, darle un beso y decirle que lo amo. Daría cualquier cosa por decirle todo lo que siento y lo mucho que me gusta estar con él. Mas… no puedo. Sólo un milagro—de ese Dios en el que no creo—puede ayudarme, pero lo dudo. Con el tiempo he aprendido que los milagros no existen, al menos no para mí.

Los médicos fueron bastante claros cuando me dijeron como terminaría esta enfermedad y heme aquí totalmente inmóvil. De hecho, sólo puedo hacer dos cosas: parpadear y mover los ojos, aunque lo primero me es un tanto dificultoso… pero puedo parpadear, eso es muy importante para mí, por insignificante que les parezca. También tengo movilidad en algunos dedos de la mano izquierda y en las piernas, pero de a poco se van desvaneciendo. De igual manera, puedo hacer algunas gesticulaciones como mover las cejas y los labios… pero todo es momentáneo. No me extrañaría si en un par de días ya no pueda hacerlo. En todo caso, me da igual, ya parezco una estatua, ya soy un muerto en vida… Ni siquiera puedo hablar… Sólo soy yo y mis pensamientos…

Sin embargo, desde hace varias semanas mi vida ha sido iluminada por un bello doncel, un muchacho cuya profesión desconozco pero que, sin duda, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que estoy postrado en esta cama. Tal vez sea un médico recién egresado o un estudiante, tal vez sea un enfermero o un técnico en enfermería, tal vez sólo sea un paramédico. No lo sé, pero tampoco resulta relevante. Lo cierto es que desde hace varias semanas está cuidando de mí, y no saben cuánto se lo agradezco. Quizás sea un ángel de luz que llegó para rescatarme de la oscuridad, aunque siempre puede ser que el destino lo haya puesto junto a mí por alguna razón… Quizás Dios lo puso en mi camino para que no pidiera la eutanasia, idea que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde que la enfermedad empeoró.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Últimamente suelo irme por las ramas cada vez que pienso en algo, y es que como sólo puedo hablar conmigo mismo, llegan a mi mente cientos de ideas que se mezclan rápidamente. En fin. Les estaba contando sobre cierto angelito que acaba de atravesar el umbral. ¿Su nombre? Shuichi… Mi Shuichi, así que no lo miren mucho ni menos piensen en acercársele, porque—de lo contrario—juro que soy capaz de levantarme de esta cama, aunque ni yo crea poder hacerlo… Al menos funciona como amenaza, ¿no?

Mi Shuichi (¿ya dije que es mío?), es un dulce muchacho con cara de adolescente, cuerpo femenino y delgado (lo de femenino es por su cuerpo curvilíneo), carácter infantil, pero maduro; hermoso como Adonis y atlético como Apolo.

Tengo la sensación de que lo que acabo de decir suena muy idealizado, hasta poético…OK, no. No tiene nada de poético. Lo peor de todo es que, antes de terminar postrado, era un famoso escritor de novelas, ahora un fracasado escritor. ¡Cómo si alguien pudiera escribir estando inmóvil como yo! Al menos me contenta el haber alcanzado el reconocimiento de la crítica, durante mi corta carrera de novelista, gracias a mis historias policíacas, pero creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una estúpida quinceañera enamorada. Soy patético.

Rayos, volví a desviarme del tema. Qué idiota…

Les estaba diciendo que Shuichi es muy guapo, al menos eso me parece. Pero además, es un joven muy atento, amable y condescendiente. Sus ojos son de un extraño color violeta, aunque he descubierto que cambian de color con la luz, así que es probable que sean de un color añil o algo parecido. Sus cabellos son de color rosado pero se nota que son teñidos, pues se le ve la raíz… Afortunadamente, pareciera ser que el color real de su cabello es rojizo, así que no se ve tan mal.

—Buenos días, Señor Uesugi—me dice con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro—. ¿Durmió bien?—me pregunta mientras acarrea un banquillo para poder sentarse cerca de la cama. Luego, toma asiento y se me queda mirando expectante.

Seguramente se preguntarán cómo es que me comunico con él, la respuesta es simple: un parpadeo es sí, dos parpadeos es no. Por lo tanto, Shuichi sólo puede formularme preguntas que se puedan responder con un sí o un no, lo cual resulta fastidioso porque no puede hacerme preguntas más complejas. Lo peor es que yo ni siquiera le puedo decir algo… Al menos, Shuichi es una persona muy locuaz y eso me ha llevado a conocer muchos aspectos de su vida sin necesidad de preguntar.

Un parpadeo.

—Me alegra saber eso—agrega—. Hoy le traje un libro muy interesante que encontré en mi librero, se llama La Granja de los Animales de George Orwell ¿Quiere que se lo lea?

¡Uf! Ese es un libro que ya he leído millones de veces y que leería millones de veces más, sería poco gentil de mi parte rechazar esta oferta, pues no quiero matarle las ilusiones al pobre considerando que, seguramente, lo buscó pensando en mí. Mentalmente esbozo una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, agradeciendo que ésta no se haya reflejado en mi rostro. No quiero parecer un tonto, ni menos enamorado.

Dos parpadeos.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?—me pregunta con cierta decepción en su voz. No quise herir sus sentimientos con esa negación, pero es que me gustaría hacer otra cosa antes. El libro puede quedar para después, ¿no creen?—. ¿Ya lo ha leído?

Un parpadeo.

—Comprendo.

¡Oh, no! ¡No, por favor! ¡La cara de cachorrito, no! ¿Por qué me hace esto? No soporto cuando pone esa cara de tristeza simulando ser un perrito regañado. ¡Si hasta incluye pucheritos! ¡Oh, Dios! Soy débil a esa expresión. ¿Pero cómo puedo decirle que me da igual que me lea el libro? ¿Cómo le hago saber que sólo quiero que me hable de sí mismo?

¡Maldición! ¡Odio esta estúpida impotencia por no poder hablar! ¡Me siento tan frustrado! ¿Por qué rayos no me muero de una vez? ¡Maldita enfermedad!

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Se siente bien?—me pregunta rápidamente y con cierta urgencia. Mi rostro ha demostrado la frustración que siento y eso le ha alarmado.

Un parpadeo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Quiere decirme algo, verdad? —Sus hermosos ojos me miran afligidos. Seguramente no soy el único que se siente fracasado e impotente.

Un parpadeo.

—Descuide, no se frustre. Yo le entiendo y sé que es difícil no poder hablar. Si quiere podemos leer el libro más tarde, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

Adoro lo bien que sabe interpretarme. ¿Ven por qué digo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado? Y es que ni siquiera necesito hablar para comunicarme con él, pues siempre sabe lo que quiero y necesito sin que yo se lo diga. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero ¿por qué teníamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias? Esto es desesperante. Si tan sólo pudiera ya me habría suicidado. Pero todo esto no es lo peor… Lo realmente terrorífico es que esto será así el resto del poco tiempo que me queda. ¿Cómo es posible que en pleno siglo XXI existan enfermedades como la mía que no tienen cura? ¡Esto es el colmo!

Un parpadeo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué podemos hacer, entonces? No traje nada preparado—dice en tono pensativo, haciendo unas muecas extrañas que me causan gracia.

El "qué podemos hacer" es una muy buena pregunta, cuya respuesta—mi amado Shuichi—no deseas saber… ¡Follemos! OK, no. No podemos hacer eso, menos en un hospital. Pero entonces, podría ser que, en una de esas… Olvídenlo, no lo diré, pero imagino que es obvio que me muero de ganas de verlo sin ropa. ¡Por favor, desnúdate!

Creo que estoy empezando a desvariar. El no poder hablar me está volviendo loco y no quiero imaginarme como sería yo si lo estuviera. Tal vez debería aceptar la propuesta de mi hermana respecto al sintetizador de voz, aunque no me agrada la idea de hablar a lo Darth Vader o al estilo de Stephen Hawking; mas es mi única opción: es eso o sigo aquí muriendo en silencio.

Antes de perder mi habilidad para hablar (al igual que la movilidad), jamás le tomé el peso a lo importante que era todo aquello. Expresarme con palabras y movimientos se me hacía tan natural y rutinario como respirar. Jamás fui lenguaraz ni menos inquieto, al contrario, de por sí era una persona sedentaria y callada. ¡No saben cuánto añoro volver al pasado y disfrutar de aquellas cosas triviales de la vida! Ahora he aprendido a valorar lo importante que es la comunicación con las personas… Ahora valoro todas aquellas cosas que antes podía hacer y que ahora no. Irónico, ¿verdad?

—No se me ocurre nada. Imagino lo mucho que se debe aburrir estando así y sin poder hablar.

No me gusta que sea compasivo, detesto dar pena y me carga aún más el que me restrieguen en la cara lo aburrido que es estar así. ¿Pero qué quieren que haga? Si fuera por mí hasta bailaría. Y ojo que bailar nunca fue de mi agrado y ni siquiera sé hacerlo. Como bailarín soy muy buen escritor.

Tal vez sería buena idea ver una película… o escuchar música… o cualquier cosa que sirva para matar el tiempo… o en su defecto, para suicidarme. Eso es lo más triste de todo…ni siquiera puedo suicidarme. ¿Pueden darme la eutanasia, por favor? Mejor no, sería un desperdicio morir teniendo a mi lado a un enfermero tan sexy.

—¿Ya le dijeron que pronto le darán el alta?

Dos parpadeos.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabe. El médico dice que no sacamos nada con tenerlo aquí, sencillamente porque no hay nada que se pueda hacer. —Su voz denota cierto grado de desánimo. Tal vez no le agrada la idea de que me vaya—. Es mejor que esté en su casa con su familia.

No es que no quiera irme, pero no me agrada la idea de dejar de verle. No me gustan los hospitales, de hecho los odio, pero por él soy capaz de quedarme aquí de por vida. Me gustaría preguntarle si acaso puedo "llevármelo" a casa, pero tal vez no quiera convertirse en mi enfermero personal. Quien sabe.

—Pero, cuando se vaya, será algo triste y aburrido, porque lo he pasado muy bien haciéndole compañía—dice con tristeza, partiéndome el alma en dos.

Y es que está de más decir que comparto plenamente lo que él siente: yo también creo que será aburrido y triste estar sin él. Me he acostumbrado tanto a estar a su lado que me asusto de mí mismo. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle saber que, si fuera por mí, lo raptaría y me lo llevaría a casa?

Suspiro resignado, como si con cada aliento la vida se me escapara de las manos… Lo cual no está tan errado, porque, ciertamente, siento que la vida se me va de a poco… Muero en silencio, sin que nadie pueda saber qué es lo que pasa por mi mente… Esto es tan… tan deprimente… tan desesperante… Me autocompadezco y me dan ganas de llorar por la impotencia que siento… Estar postrado en esta maldita cama es el peor castigo que "Dios" pudo darme. ¡Y ni siquiera necesito un castigo! Qué yo sepa no he hecho nada malo como para merecer algo así.

En fin.

Parpadeo varias veces para contener los pequeños lagrimones que intentan escapar de mis ojos. No quiero que Shuichi me vea llorar… No quiero dar más lástima de la que ya doy, aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, mis lágrimas sean una buena arma de convencimiento para que mi lindo enfermero decida irse conmigo hasta el fin del mundo.

No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que, cada vez que hablo de Shuichi, se me sale el lado cursi y patético que tanto trato de esconder. Bueno, es cierto que no puedo engañarme… pero, al mismo tiempo, me doy asco y me dan ganas de vomitar. Odio a las personas cursis, así que tal vez tenga que empezar a odiarme… No lo haré, pero si sigo a este ritmo, será algo que pasará.

El problema de odiarse es una cuestión poco ventajosa y hasta triste, es decir, no puedes tomar represalias contra ti ni menos vengarte de ti mismo. Eso sí que es patético y último. Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo hacer algo para vengarme de mí mismo.

"Ni que pudiera suicidarme o algo parecido", pienso con sarcasmo.

He estado tanto rato sumido en mis estúpidos pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta que Shuichi lleva rato hablándome sobre un paciente de la sala de al lado. Como no he captado la idea desde el principio, no tengo ni la más puta idea de qué habla ni por qué me debería interesar el escucharle. Afortunadamente, mi rostro es bueno fingiendo que le presto atención, así que sólo me dedico a observarle, o más bien, admirarle: como un idiota enamorado.

Siempre me he preguntado como es que logra expresar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo y con tantos gestos. Es un misterio, pero me resulta interesante. Shuichi tiene una personalidad muy atrayente.

—¿Usted qué cree, Señor Uesugi?—me pregunta como si yo pudiera responderle, pero luego agrega—. ¿Cree que soy lindo y adorable como me dijo el otro paciente?

¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Por supuesto que eres lindo y adorable, el mejor de todos. Tan babeable y sexy, sobre todo sexy.

Un parpadeo.

Sus hermosos ojos violetas se agrandan desmesuradamente, sorprendidos por mi respuesta como si mi afirmación no fuese obvia ni esperada. ¿Acaso no se considera lindo y adorable? ¡Si sólo es cosa de mirarlo! Ese sonrojo tan tierno que tiñe sus mejillas, sin duda, es lo más "mono" que me ha tocado ver en todos estos años de vida.

—Gracias…—susurra con cierta vergüenza, escondiendo su rostro para que yo no le pueda ver.

Me hubiese encantado el haber podido admirar el leve sonrojo de su rostro, pero como se ha quedado cabizbajo, su cara es cubierta por parte de su cabello. ¡Qué ganas de decirle que no me agradezca! Quiero decirle que es la verdad, que encuentro que es el muchacho más hermoso que jamás he conocido… y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él. Y es que siento que con cada segundo que paso a su lado, mi corazón se aferra más y más fuerte a este sentimiento casi desconocido para mí.

¡Un momento! ¿Existe la posibilidad de que él también sienta algo especial por mí? Porque me parece extraña su reacción ante la afirmación que supuestamente acabo de hacer. Es decir, ¿por qué se ha puesto nervioso?, ¿por qué se ha sonrojado?

Mmm…Comienzo a pensar que mi amor es correspondido, pero no podré saberlo a menos que busque la manera de preguntárselo… ¿Qué rayos puedo hacer?

Es aquí cuando debiera maldecir la estúpida enfermedad que padezco, pero esta vez no lo haré. Hoy he maldecido demasiado para mi gusto, así que mejor contaré hasta diez y me tranquilizaré…1…2…3…4…5… Rayos, ni siquiera puedo contar sin dejar de pensar en Shuichi…, menos si está mirándome con curiosidad con esos ojitos amatistas expresivos y brillosos.

Estaba apunto de ganar la guerra de miradas cuando mi "amada" hermana mayor—nótese mi tono irónico—ingresó a mi habitación con su aire de mujer elegante y de clase. Y es que claro, ser la esposa de un excéntrico empresario multimillonario no es fácil y como tal, siempre debe estar a la altura de la situación. En fin, me apesta hablar de la vida feliz que lleva mi hermana…porque es obvio…yo no soy feliz y, mientras yo no lo sea, desearía que nadie lo fuera… Nadie merece ser feliz… sólo yo. Lástima que la situación en la que me encuentro no me ayude.

Creo que me estoy volviendo un amargado…aunque tengo la sensación de que siempre he sido un amargado y recién me doy cuenta de ello; o, al menos, soy un potencial amargado. Quien sabe…

Les estaba diciendo que mi hermana acaba de entrar y se ha quedado mirando a Shuichi de pies a cabeza como si se tratase de un insecto o algo parecido. Me carga ese aire arrogante que emana de ella… Ni que ella fuera superior a mi Shuichi.

—Buenos días, Señora Seguchi—saluda mi niño de forma cortés, poniéndose de pie para inclinar su cuerpo, suavemente, hacia delante.

—Buenos días—contesta la bruja, digo mi hermana, con tono hostil. No es que la odie o algo similar, sólo es que últimamente se ha vuelto tan insoportable…—. ¿Déjame a solas con Eiri?—le ordena a Shuichi con el mismo tono, quien, algo confundido y asustado, camina apresuradamente hacia la salida, despidiéndose de mí con una suave sonrisa—. No me gusta ese niño—me dice tomando asiento en el lugar en que, anteriormente, se encontraba Shuichi. Por supuesto, antes de poner su gordo trasero en el asiento, se asegura de limpiarlo. ¡Ni que tuviera pulgas!—. ¿Pensaste lo que te planteé sobre el sintetizador de voz?

Tres parpadeos.

—¿A qué vienen esos tres parpadeos?—me pregunta—. ¿Eso es un "más o menos"?

Un parpadeo.

—Comprendo. Le dije a Tohma que lo pensarías, pero él insiste en que es lo mejor para ti y, conociéndolo, estoy segura que te obligará a aceptarlo. Deberías considerarlo como tu única opción para comunicarte con nosotros, a menos que desees quedarte así para siempre…

Y aquí viene el momento emotivo. Después me dará un sermón de aquéllos sobre la familia y lo difícil que ha sido aceptar mi enfermedad para todos y blablablá. Me dan ganas de vomitar de sólo escucharla. Y es que todos los días es la misma cantaleta. Me aburre. Es de esos momentos en que desearía suicidarme.

Haciendo caso omiso a la aburrida y repetitiva cháchara de mi hermana—cuyo nombre es Mika—comienzo a plantearme lo conveniente que sería utilizar dicho dispositivo electrónico para poder comunicarme con Shuichi y explicarle lo que siento por él. Sería tan genial…

¡Hey!, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Soy un estúpido, estúpido y estúpido. ¡Ésta es la solución a todos mis problemas! ¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta antes?

Mmm… Tal vez se deba a mi rotunda negación respecto a hablar como un cyborg. Y es que de sólo recordar la "voz" de cierto famoso científico me da un escalofrío de aquellos. ¡No quiero tener voz de robot! Aunque, debido a mis circunstancias, tal vez tenga que ceder ante ello y aceptar mi triste realidad. Es decir, no tengo más opciones. Lo tomo o lo dejo. Y creo que lo tomaré. Es lo mejor para mí y para mi estabilidad mental, porque estoy seguro que terminaré volviéndome loco si continúo sin poder hablar.

Sin embargo, tengo un problema. ¿Cómo le digo a mi hermana que acabo de aceptar la propuesta? ¿Tendré que esperar a que vuelva a preguntarme? ¿Y si se da por vencida y no lo vuelve a hacer? Esto es desesperante, no se imaginan cuanto. ¡Quiero gritar, quiero jalarme el cabello, quiero hacer una pataleta! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Mi respiración se ha agitado y mi corazón late más rápido. Normal. Estoy desesperado, angustiado, iracundo, disgustado, nervioso, molesto o como quieran llamarle a mi estado actual. Estoy que exploto por culpa de la rabia y la impotencia. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera expresar lo que siento!

¡Maldigo esta puta enfermedad!

—¡Eiri, Eiri! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Dos parpadeos.

—Maldición, Eiri. ¿Llevo rato hablándote y no has puesto ni un poco de atención a lo que te digo?—dice frustrada y enojada—. Comprendo lo difícil que es para ti, pero en vez de divagar tanto y de escuchar tus propios pensamientos deberías prestarle atención a quienes te rodean.

Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente. Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? No lo puedo evitar, es decir, sólo puedo hablar conmigo mismo, es normal que sólo le preste atención a mis pensamientos.

¡Por qué rayos me siento tan incomprendido! Esto es frustrante. ¡FRUSTRANTE!

—Como sea, ya que no tienes interés en lo que te diga, mejor me voy. Y ya que tienes tanto tiempo para meditar, piensa en la propuesta del sintetizador. Ten por seguro que eso será muchísimo mejor que tratar de adivinar lo que nos quieres decir—sentencia con esa voz autoritaria que siempre le ha caracterizado.

Y así, sin decir más, se aleja y se va; y yo me quedó aquí… con las ganas de haberle dicho que aceptaba la propuesta… Quiero llorar…

Han pasado varios meses desde aquel día, y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Es decir, tengo lo que siempre he deseado en la vida: tener a mi lado a la persona que amo, Shuichi. Nuestra historia de amor comenzó claramente en aquel aburrido hospital, pero—una vez que me dieron el alta—mi hermana lo contrató como mi enfermero particular, ya que ella no podía estar al pendiente de mí las veinticuatro horas del día; y claro está que, en mi condición, necesitaba de alguien que estuviese atento a mis necesidades.

Fue así que nuestra relación amorosa se fue afianzando con el paso de los días, más cuando Shuichi tuvo que instalarse en una habitación y convertirse en mi enfermero 24/7. Comenzó a vivir aquí como un miembro más de la familia y, con ello, pude averiguar más de él y terminar de enamorarme. Y por supuesto, de enamorarlo.

Sencillamente no sé cómo fue ni qué pasó, lo cierto es que "corrí" a decirle mis sentimientos apenas tuve la oportunidad de utilizar mi nuevo y flamante sintetizador de voz. Su hermoso rostro se iluminó como si hubiese estado toda su vida esperando aquel momento, y sus ojitos violáceos brillaron intensamente por la emoción.

Saberme correspondido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar…

Y heme aquí, sentado en una silla de ruedas electrónica—especialmente adaptada para mí—mirando hacia el jardín desde el ventanal de mi mansión. Shuichi está jugando con el perro, un hermoso y costoso ejemplar de akita que mi cuñado me regaló para mi cumpleaños; mientras, yo dedico mi tiempo a escribir. Y es que necesitaba retomar mis novelas, pues mis medicamentos, tratamientos y todo lo que necesito para tener una calidad de vida decente es muy costoso, y el sueldo de Shuichi no da abasto para todo. Agradezco enormemente el esfuerzo que él hace por mí a diario, pero después de que mi editor me regaló un equipo con un software especial para escribir a través de la voz, decidí que era hora de retomar mis actividades como novelista.

Y en eso estoy ahora…

—E-i-ri—me llama con su suave voz, diciendo cada sílaba con un tierno canturreo—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—No, aún no—dice mi voz metalizada.

—Bueno, no importa. Deja eso y ven a compartir con nosotros un rato. —Sus manos empujan la silla y, arrastras, me lleva hacia el jardín—. No te hace bien estar todo el día encerrado. De vez en cuando hace bien tomar sol.

—Pero estaba en la mejor parte de mi escrito—refuto.

—Ei-ri. Sólo comparte un rato conmigo y con el pequeño Yuki.

Creo que ya les había dicho lo imposible que es el resistirme a esa cara de súplica, con pucheros y ojos brillosos incluidos. Y hasta Yuki, el perro, me pone la misma cara. ¿Cómo voy a decirles que no?

—Está bien, pero después tendrás que darme una recompensa—le digo con una intención un tanto obscena, lo cual no se nota gracias a la monótona voz que reproduce el sintetizador.

—Sí, sí, después te daré una recompensa que te encantará—susurra cerca de mi rostro, regalándome una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Ya quiero saber cuál es mi recompensa; con un beso me conformo: no es mucho lo que puedo pedir, aunque una sesión de sexo salvaje no estaría tan mal, después de todo, lo único bueno de esta estúpida enfermedad es que no afecta la función sexual. Es algo bueno, ¿no?

—Quiero un beso—exijo con aire de niño caprichoso. Shuichi no tarda en mirarme y depositar un beso en mis labios.

—Listo. Ven, tírale la pelota a Yuki para que vaya por ella—me dice poniendo una pelota de tenis en mi mano izquierda, la cual cierro instintivamente cumpliendo sus órdenes.

Como no puedo mover el brazo, Shuichi lo levanta por mí y lo mueve, indicándome que debo soltar la pelota en el momento preciso. No fueron muchos centímetros los que la bola recorrió, pero al menos no cayó a mis pies, y Yuki corrió fascinado a buscarla sólo para traerla de regreso a los segundos después. Lo más tierno de todo esto es que el can puso sus patas delanteras sobre mis rodillas y depositó la pelota en ellas.

—Buen chico—le digo con una ternura mental que no es captable por el sintetizador.

—Bien hecho, Yuki. —Shuichi acaricia la cabeza del perro y, enseguida, coge la pelota para lanzarla muy lejos, produciendo que el perrito vaya tras ella a la velocidad de un rayo.

No sé por qué, pero me siento algo nostálgico. Quizás sea por el simple hecho de estar aquí junto a la persona que amo, y disfrutar de este día soleado mientras el viento mece mis cabellos. Quizás, sea por la imposibilidad de ponerme de pie y abrazar a Shuichi, de correr a su lado junto a Yuki, de revolcarme en el césped…

—Shuichi…

—Dime, amor.

—Te amo. Mucho. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido… No sabes lo afortunado que me siento por estar contigo.

—Eiri… —Sus lindos ojitos me miran con detenimiento y, en ellos, puedo ver algo que jamás pensé ver en los ojos de una persona: amor—. Yo te amo muchísimo y por ti soy capaz de hacer lo imposible… Y estaré contigo pase lo que pase, mi cachorrito.

—No me digas cachorrito—le recrimino.

—¿Y por qué no?: se me hace tierno. Además, eres mi cachorrito—me dice sonriente—; y encima, arruinaste el momento tan lindo que teníamos.

—No exageres, sólo fue un ataque de sinceridad que tuve.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. Igual te amo y tú me amas… Y eres mi cachorrito junto con Yuki.

—Está bien, seré lo que tú quieras. Ahora, dame un beso, y después nos entramos porque está empezando a hacer frío. Y quiero ir al baño.

—Oye, pareces un tirano, Eiri—se queja a modo de berrinche—. Que sepas que soy tu pareja y no tu empleada—me recrimina mientras empuja la silla suavemente, encaminándonos hacia el interior de nuestra casa. No me ha dado el beso que le exigí, pero ya se lo cobraré más tarde…

En fin, a pesar de las adversidades de la vida sigo aquí, haciendo lo que me gusta y al lado de la persona que siempre soñé y deseé. Tal vez me hubiera gustado que nuestra historia de amor sucediera en circunstancias distintas, pero la vida es un tanto cruel y siempre está dispuesta a darnos una lección. Quizás yo merecía esta enfermedad para darme cuenta de mucha cosas, para valorar aquello que me parecía tan natural, para ver con otros ojos las cosas más simples de la vida y que antes nunca le tomé la atención debida…

Hasta cierto punto agradezco tanto padecer esta enfermedad, porque en verdad he aprendido a ver la vida con otros ojos; he aprendido a maravillarme con cada cosa que veo, como si fuera un niño pequeño; y he aprendido a valorar a las personas que están a mi alrededor.

Sin duda, Shuichi ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en la vida y es algo que agradezco enormemente y jamás me cansaré de agradecer. Lo amo muchísimo y, si no fuera por él, yo me habría suicidado apenas hubiese tenido una mínima oportunidad, porque gracias a su apoyo y compañía, he podido salir adelante y soportar esta terrible enfermedad que día a día me inmoviliza más y más y que me causa más problemas de salud, como si estar inmóvil no fuese suficiente.

Aunque no lo crean y digan lo que digan, soy la persona feliz del Universo… y eso es algo que ni esta estúpida enfermedad me podrá quitar… Y todo gracias a que encontré el amor en la circunstancia que menos esperaba y en él encontré a la persona más maravillosa del mundo…

A ti, mi amado Shuichi…

**FIN**


End file.
